Mixups
by Azeali
Summary: Rogue and kitty loose their memories and all they can remember is who each other is what happens when they wake up and find they are with the acolytes at their base. Kyro and Romy.
1. Default Chapter

Kitty woke up in a room made out of metal she looked beside her there was a girl around her age with white streaks in her hair

'do I know her' thoughts ran through the young girls mind, her small face scrunched up in thought. Then she clicked.

"ROGUE wake up" she shook the girl, she finally opened her eyes "who are yah?"

"ITS ME KITTY!"

"Kitty?"

"Yes, YOUR BEST FRIEND like can't you like, remember me at all?"

'Like?' Thought Rogue.

"KITTY!"

"Rogue where the hell are we?" She stammered, confused and scared.

"I have no idea kitty but ah'm gonna find ou-"

Before Rogue could finish her sentence she heard a familiar voice

"Hello Chere"

"Who are you?" asked kitty and Rogue at the same time

"Chere don't remember moi?" he said looking in Rogues direction

"No so give us answers now!" said Rogue

Remy narrowed his eyes. Did they really not remember…

"ELLO X-GEEK SHEILA'S!"

Right that moment before John could say anything else stupid Remy shoved his hand over John's mouth

"X geeks" asked Rogue

"Ah…um, John got y' mixed up wid someone else sorry petites Remy be right back, 'e just needs t' have a word with Johnny 'ere"

"Ah don't trust those two." Rogue stated.

"Neither do I" Kitty frowned.

"Come on, get up lets take a look around before they come back."

Rogue and kitty got up and went outside the room they were in and out into the opposite corridor that the Cajun and the Aussie had taken.

Meanwhile Remy was trying to explain to John why not to tell kitty and Rogue about the Xmen or themselves.

"John if Remy an' John don' tell the petites who dey are dey can work on our team f' magneto with a lil 'elp from mastermind dey will never remember and dey will b' on our team forever" said Remy

"Huh mate, not getting what yar trying to say," said John with a very blank expression on his face

Remys hand collided with his forehead. "Juss don' kay?"

"But why no-"

"JUSS DON' OK?"

"Erm ok mate"

Remy groaned before heading back to where the girls were.


	2. Chapter 2

Due to popular nagging and demand I have updated, I cannot guarantee how often this one will be updated; I do not have much of a plot currently for it. Xoox.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy wandered back into the room that housed the two x-girls, well… past x-girls.

"Mon Chere, and petite." He smiled, the smile faltered when he realised they were gone.

"Johnny!" He hollered racing out the doorway grabbing Johns arm as they continued to run through the empty corridors.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue and Kitty heard footsteps approaching. Kitty grabbed Rogues arm pulling her into the wall. Rogue couldn't breathe panicking she tried to get out; Kitty continuously spoke calmly to her, as often as she could that was. When they heard the footsteps subside they crept out.

"How did yah do that?" Rogue questioned hastily.

"We are like mutants remember Rogue?" Kitty frowned, "Obviously you can't remember a thing.

Rogue ran her hands through her hair, and then grabbed Kitty's ungloved hand.

Kitty started to shake, Rogue instantly let go, pain shot through both before Rogue tore back towards the wall. Disappearing through it.

Kitty stammered up following Rogue… Into a kitchen.

The kitchen looked normal, not much metal, a staircase to the second floor, and a front door.

A front door.

Both girls hastily made their way through it and outside.

"Oh fuck… we really are screwed Kit." Rogue fell to her knees on the sand.

"A bloody Island." The valley girl followed suit, collapsing on the sand.

"Ah quit." Rogue stated.

"Like same here." Kitty pouted folding her arms.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Gambit and Pyro had been circling the base; this was until John noticed the front door wide open, both acolytes slid out it.

Stunned.

In front of them the two girls were sitting in plain view.

In plain view not moving just sitting and talking between themselves.

Gambit growled marching over towards them.

"Je ne peux pas vous croire la femme a été sortie ici le temps entier! Nous avons regardé partout! Je ne peux pas le croire! Baisez! Nous avons cru que vous êtes partis! Introduisez-vous maintenant!" He eventually ran out of breath.

The two girls just looked up at him before turning back to look at the orange haired one.

Pyro was currently rolling around in pure laughter.

"What now mon ami?" Gambit asked insulted.

"Nothing Mate, you just sound funny when you are ranting in gibberish."

"It is not gibberish, Remy be speaking the language of love, pure French." He stated proudly.

The girls then joined John in his laughter.

Remy pouted before collapsing on the grass by the sand.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Okay it's just a little bit. But I no longer have a plot or anything for this story, so it will start off slow again.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I plan to hopefully update all my stories once before school starts and hopefully come up with a good one shot. Here goes:

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue and Kitty both stopped their laughter.

"So Sheila's! What are you two doing out here now?"

"Well, we were like gonna explore but as you see, there's not much to actually… explore so to say?" She and Rogue both started giggling.

Remy continued to pout over the abuse of his language.

"So sugah, gonna stop pouting anytime soon?" Rogue teased.

Remy's mouth shot open. The chere was teasing him!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy and John retreated back to the base looking out the door at the two girls chatting and running along the beach teasing each other.

"John, do y' tink we have to tell Mags, can't we juss' keep em?" Remy asked.

John laughed and patted him on the back.

"Yeah Mate, although they are rather entertaining right now, when their memories are back, its gonna be right back to comatizing us to death, and pulling our hearts, literally" he nodded towards Kitty. "out of our chests."

Remy sighed before pulling his cell out of his jean pockets and hastily pressed the numbers before he decided against it.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Later Remy was watching the girls, guilt over flowed him, they were going to loose everything about their lives except each other.

However, at dinner, Rogue had asked him if the word "Gambit" was familiar to him.

Remy had choked on his drink and hastily denied any recognition of the word.

It had to be done.

Magneto had actually sounded happy with them for once, and had shared his plans, Mastermind was to come as quickly as he could manage without raising any suspision from the two girls and to quickly solve the problem as Magneto had put it.

Remy had wondered what the Xmen were going to do about this, would Magneto expect Rogue and Kitty to battle it out against them? Or would he keep them safely tucked away half across the world.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

John hummed along to the music in his head as he scrubbed his mangy orange hair free of all the sand and salt water, he had been over the moon when Magneto had chose a beach for a base.

However, right now he felt empty.

Gambit and Magneto had felt it was smarter for him to ditch the lighter, and for Gambit to ditch the cards, and keep to real names, so it would be harder for the girls minds to trigger anymore then it had.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Gambit cautiously locked the front door with the only key in the facility so the girls could not go wandering once again. The island was larger out the back, and it would be a mission for them to attain the girls if they had gotten free.

After doing this duty he headed back to the lounge where John was entertaining the two girls.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Soon after John was dragged off by Kitty in a attempt to arrange more popcorn. And they soon once again found out Kitty could not cook.

"Hey…" Rogue started. "Did we once… go somewhere together… like a holiday or something?" She asked.

Remy's jaw dropped.

"Um yeah, we have been on quite a few missions together actually." He commented briskly hoping for the conversation to end.

"Oh." Rogue commented smiling before turning back to the movie.

Remy watched Rogue, her fate had been decided for her, him and John had at first saved them, to only hold them hostage, but now, she had no choice of freedom at all.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue and Kitty both wandered up the stairs in sweatpants the boys had lent them.

"Kitty?"

"Yeah Rogue?" She yawned.

"Does… this feel weird to you." She hesitated.

"A little, but I'm happy." She smiled.

Rogue nodded before dozing off to sleep.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Okay so review… I don't actually know if I'm that keen on this story but hey! Its still a Romy!


End file.
